Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to chemical detection and more particularly to a mobile app for chemical detection.
State of Technology
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0216833 for a spot test kit for explosives detection provides the state of technology information reproduced below. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0216833 is incorporated into this application in its entirety for all purposes by this reference.
The preset invention provides an inspection tester system for testing a suspect surface for explosives. The system includes the step of providing a lateral flow membrane swab unit; providing a first explosives detecting reagent; providing a second explosives detecting reagent; swiping the suspect surface with the lateral flow membrane swab unit, delivering the first explosives detecting reagent to the lateral flow membrane swab unit, wherein if the lateral flow membrane swab unit becomes colored the test is positive for explosives and if no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point; and delivering the second explosives detecting reagent to the lateral flow membrane swab unit, wherein if the lateral flow membrane swab unit becomes colored the test is positive for explosives and if no color appears the test for explosives is negative. The inspection tester system comprises a body, a lateral flow membrane swab unit adapted to be removable connected to the body, a first explosives detecting reagent, a first reagent holder and dispenser operatively connected to the body, the first reagent holder and dispenser containing the first explosives detecting reagent and positioned to deliver the first explosives detecting reagent to the lateral flow membrane swab unit when the lateral flow membrane swab unit is connected to the body, a second explosives detecting reagent, and a second reagent holder and dispenser operatively connected to the body, the second reagent holder and dispenser containing the second explosives detecting reagent and positioned to deliver the second explosives detecting reagent to the lateral flow membrane swab unit when the lateral flow membrane swab unit is connected to the body.
STEP 1) A suspect surface is swiped with the removable swab unit sample pad 401. This may be accomplished by the swab unit sample pad 401 being swiped across a surface containing the suspect substance or the swab unit pad 401 may be exposed to the suspect substance in other ways such as adding the suspect substance to the swab unit sample pad 401. This will cause any explosives residue to be colleted and held by the swab unit sample pad 401.
STEP 2) The breakable or squeezable ampoule A 408 is located in a position to deliver the first explosives detecting reagent A to the lateral flow membrane 411. The breakable or squeezable ampoule A 408 is pressed to break or squeeze it thereby dispensing reagent A onto the lateral flow membrane 411. The regent A contacts any explosives residue that has been collected by the swab unit sample pad 401. The lateral flow membrane 411 concentrates suspect materials along the solvent front. If the swab unit sample pad 401 becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point.
STEP 3) If STEP 2 is negative to this point, the breakable or squeezable ampoule B 409 is pressed to brake or squeeze it thereby dispensing reagent B onto the lateral flow membrane 411. The breakable or squeezable ampoule B 409 is located in a position to deliver the second explosives detecting reagent B to the lateral flow membrane 411. The regent B contacts any explosives residue that has been collected by the swab unit sample pad 401. The lateral flow membrane 411 concentrates suspect materials along the solvent front. If the swab unit sample pad 401 becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point.
STEP 4) If STEP 3 is negative to this point, the breakable or squeezable ampoule C 410 is pressed to brake or squeeze it thereby dispensing reagent C onto the lateral flow membrane 411. The breakable or squeezable ampoule C 410 is located in a position to deliver the second explosives detecting reagent C to the lateral flow membrane 411. The regent C contacts any explosives residue that has been collected by the swab unit sample pad 401. The lateral flow membrane 411 concentrates suspect materials along the solvent front. If the swab unit sample pad 401 becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point.
STEP 5) If any of the various STEPS 2, 3, and 4 are negative and greater sensitivity is desired, the inspection tester 400 can be positioned in a heating unit. This causes the swab unit sample pad 401, reagents A, B, and/or C and any explosives residue to become heated. If the swab unit sample pad 401 now becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,653 for an explosives tester with heater provides the state of technology information reproduced below. U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,653 is incorporated into this application in its entirety for all purposes by this reference.
The present invention provides an inspection tester system for testing for explosives. The system comprises a body, a swab unit adapted to be removeably connected to the body, at least one explosives detecting reagent, at least one reagent holder and dispenser operatively connected to the body, the at least one reagent holder and dispenser containing the at least one explosives detecting reagent and positioned to deliver the at least one explosives detecting reagent to the swab unit, and a heater operatively connected to the body, wherein the swab unit is adapted to be operatively connected to the heater.
In one embodiment, the at least one explosives detecting reagent is the Griess reagent. The key to some of the explosive testing kits described above is the Griess reagent. Known since 1879, the Griess reagent reacts with nitrogen oxide compounds, whether bound or free, and produces a highly colored compound that can be used for visible detection. This compound has been shown to be an effective indicator for not only high explosives, but other source of nitrogen oxides, such as biological systems. The inspection tester 100 uses a simple and rapid procedure summarized by the following four step operation:
STEP 1) A suspect surface is swiped with the removable swab unit sample pad 104. This may be accomplished by the swab unit sample pad 104 being swiped across a surface containing the suspect substance or the swab unit pad 104 may be exposed to the suspect substance in other ways such as adding the suspect substance to the swab unit sample pad 104. This will cause any explosives residue to be collected and held by the swab unit sample pad 104.
STEP 2) The breakable or squeezable ampoule A 106 is located in a position to deliver the first explosives detecting reagent A to the color reaction area 112 of the removable swab unit 104. The breakable or squeezable ampoule A 106 is pressed to break or squeeze it thereby dispensing reagent A onto the color reaction area 112 of the removable swab unit 104. The regent A contacts any explosives residue that has been collected by the swab unit sample pad 104. The color reaction area 112 of the removable swab unit 104 concentrates suspect materials along the solvent front. If the swab unit sample pad 104 becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point.
STEP 3) If STEP 2 is negative to this point, the heater 102 is activated. This causes the swab unit sample pad 104, reagent A, and any explosives residue to become heated. If the swab unit sample pad 104 now becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point.
STEP 4) The breakable or squeezable ampoule B 107 is located in a position to deliver the second explosives detecting reagent B to the color reaction area 112 of the removable swab unit 104. If STEP 3 is negative to this point, the breakable or squeezable ampoule B 107 is pressed to brake or squeeze it thereby dispensing reagent B onto the color reaction area 112 of the removable swab unit 104. The regent B contacts any explosives residue that has been collected by the swab unit sample pad 104. The color reaction area 112 of the removable swab unit 104 concentrates suspect materials along the solvent front. If the swab unit sample pad 104 becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative to this point.
STEP 5) If STEP 4 is negative to this point, the heater 102 is activated. This causes the swab unit sample pad 104, reagent B, and any explosives residue to become heated. If the swab unit sample pad 104 now becomes colored, the test is positive for explosives. If no color appears the test for explosives is negative.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,205 for a hand portable thin-layer chromatography system provides the following state of the art information reproduced below. U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,205 is incorporated into this application in its entirety for all purposes by this reference.
Various analytical techniques are used to measure the type and amount of contamination from unknown chemicals in environmental, industrial, civilian, and military situations. Conventional thin-layer chromatography (TLC) analysis is routinely used in analytical laboratories worldwide for quantitative and qualitative characterization of unknowns. This technique is ideal for rapid pre-screening and identification of known and unknown chemicals. TLC allows multiple samples and standards (in mg to ng quantities) to be chromatographed simultaneously on a TLC plate in a solvent tank. Semiquantitative and qualitative assessment from all samples is then readily obtained by inspection of the plates, which may be chemically developed and then illuminated to display the separated components (appearing as spots). Further quantitative analysis may be performed using an illumination box, camera, and data acquisition equipment. Unfortunately, conventional TLC apparatus is cumbersome, typically made of glass, and is not field-deployable or field-ruggedized for on-site analysis. Current TLC hardware is not hand portable when including all the necessary support equipment such as plates, tanks, solvent, pipettes, ruler, etc. Furthermore, the illumination and data acquisition equipment needed to fully analyze samples is oversized and extremely heavy. Thus, there is a need for a hand portable, field-ready TLC system, including data acquisition capability, that is cost-effective and efficient for analyzing multiple samples of unknown chemicals on-site in a variety of emergency and non-emergency situations.
The article “Pocket-Sized Test Detects Trace Explosives” in the October 2006 issue of Science & Technology Review describes the Easy Livermore Inspection Test for Explosives (ELITE) and provides the state of technology information below.
SECURITY forces throughout the world need detection tools that can quickly and accurately locate small amounts of explosives. Technology developed by Lawrence Livermore will provide emergency response, law-enforcement, and military personnel with an easy-to-use explosives detector small enough to carry in a shirt pocket. This technology, called E.L.I.T.E.™ (Easy Livermore Inspection Test for Explosives), is inexpensive and requires minimal training for deployment.
Although, the eye is a good detector it is subjective and has limitations in different lighting conditions. The application will also be able to more specifically identify color using the 3 different color channels of the camera (image).
Simple field portable chemical detection test kits have been developed at LLNL and licensed by companies for sale. These include Easy Livermore Inspection Test for Explosives (ELITE) and a mini thin-layer chromatography (mini-TLC) separation system. The ELITE works by wiping a surface and adding chemicals to react with and colorize any explosives that might be present. In mini-TLC, a sample is spotted on a plate and then placed in a solvent that wicks up the plate and separates the chemicals in the sample based on interactions with the solvent and surface material. The chemicals separate into unique bands and are detected by quenching of fluorescence from the plate or adding a reagent to colorize the compounds.
Both ELITE and TLC normally rely on visual inspection to detect and identify the chemicals present. Using a camera to take an image will provide a more permanent record of the results and enable more objective evaluation through software. The best way to make this amenable to the field user is to provide an application to devices (e.g. cell phones) that are already there.